


Hell is a place on earth

by ThatinvertPokemon



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angel Wings, Demon Powers, Demons, Domestic, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Guardian Demons, Hell, Inspired by Novel, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Polyamorous Pack, Rutting, Spells & Enchantments, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatinvertPokemon/pseuds/ThatinvertPokemon
Summary: !! Feel free to send asks about my fic to gay-muffinz on Tumblr!!
Relationships: Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy, Heidi Hansen/Jeremy Heere's Father, Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy
Kudos: 8





	Hell is a place on earth

Evan Hansen had a pretty normal life, After the past events unfolded everyone was able to slowly move on. Zoe and Alana were now dating and moved to New York, Zoe wanted to study art and Alana wanted to study magic and science. Evan's mom starting dating someone she met at the hospital, though he only met the man and his son a couple of times (mostly when he went to vist his mother since she moved out of the house). Jared has stayed in their home town and lived in his own apartment now, last Evan heard, Jared was working at a comic shop. The Murphy's were busy keeping their image steadily, that's all he knew.

And Evan? He was living in the house he grew up in and was now working at an animal and plant sanctuary. He was a arborist there but also helped out with the Animals whenever asked to. The plants at the sanctuary were either normal or completely mystical. One of his favorite trees there was an golden apple tree, it looked like an ordinary tree except for the minimum gold patches on it's bark. These tree's weren't rare, quite the opposite actually, however only a few of them can produce solid gold apples, most golden trees produce apples that look normal but taste heavenly. He liked these tree's because, despite their grand name, they're not special, they need water and sunlight just like any other plant. 

He still saw a therapist, though his original one retired so it took a while before he found another he was comfortable with, his name was Mr.Canigula, which took him forever to remember and even longer to pronounce correctly.

So yeah, for him everything was normal. 

Until an old ghost from the past returns.


End file.
